


Their first time

by Loner__Headphones



Series: Don't leave him alone [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Michael, First Time Blow Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, These boys have been through a lot, Top Jeremy, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Michael, Trans Michael Mell, let them be cute, so enjoy, this is my first time actually trying to write porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loner__Headphones/pseuds/Loner__Headphones
Summary: Michael and Jeremy have some late night cuddles with movies and popcorn. But later in the night more stuff happens, and Michael might learn to like it a lot more than he thought he would.





	Their first time

Finally after a few hours of fucking around, lots of laughing, and a few really gay make-out sessions, Michael had finally gotten out of that stupid dress, got his new chest binder on, cleaned himself up a little bit (except for his hair) and was now sitting downstairs in nothing but his weed boxers, chest binder, and his favorite weed socks. They were on his new basement couch watching a bunch of Disney movies since neither of them had enough energy to go upstairs and get different movies. Both of them were pretty tired and on the verge of falling asleep.

Michael couldn't sleep though. The Little Mermaid was still playing and he had vowed to never sleep until the movie was done since he loved seeing Ariel's face in the end. How happy she was to be in the correct body and have the man of her dreams. He liked to imagine that one day that would be him and he would smile like that. He would be in his correct body and have the man of his dreams. He already had one of those things, but one day he would have both.

Jeremy was on the verge of passing out. Michael's warm body was pressed against his own and Michael was wearing that cologne again. That fucking cologne. The one that always gave Jeremy the biggest boner ever. Low and behold, Jeremy now had the biggest boner ever. He remembered Michael putting the stuff on instead of something else. Michael loved the scent and never knew the effects it had on Jeremy.

Michael was still unaware of Jeremy's current situation but he had some idea that something was wrong. Without looking away from the movie Michael started speaking.

"Jeremy? Are you okay? You keep moving around a lot. Is something wrong?"

Jeremy sighed, shaking his head. He could hear the concern in Michael's voice.

"No, nothing's wrong. Just uh...." Jeremy thought for a second before speaking. He finally would be able to use a stupid line he heard in a porno. "You're causing an uprising in the southern part of my body?"

Michael had to hold back laughter. That line was so stupid but so cute. "Are you asking me if I gave you a boner? Because I think that's something you need to ask yourself, not me."

Jeremy groaned, covering his face. That line was so stupid. "Your cologne gave me a boner and it won't go away since the smell is still very much there." Jeremy hated saying that, that a scent gave him a boner. That was so stupid but it was so true.

"Oh, uh.... I never thought it had that effect on you. I thought you were always squirming around because the smell made you uncomfortable. Should I-" Michael was cut off by Jeremy quickly moving on top of Michael's lap, straddling him.

"If I take it slow and don't move too quickly can we finally have sex? Please? I don't care if it's from the front or the back, I want us both to lose our virginity tonight and honestly Michael I'm about three seconds away from just fucking you into the ground. Give me permission to take this slow, please. I'm begging you."

Michael blushed deeply, now tuning out the movie in the background. Was he really about to lose his virginity just because Jeremy was turned on by the scent of his cologne? Fuck yeah he was. Was he nervous about it? Fuck yes he was.

"I uh.... I guess that's fine? Just don't move to fast, I don't know how comfortable I am with this." Michael's cheeks begun to turn red as he spoke, feeling Jeremy's erect dick rub against his.... His forbidden spot. If this was happening Michael was defiantly gonna take it from behind.

"I promise to take it slow. If you get too uncomfortable then just tell me, I'll stop."

Before Michael could speak again he felt Jeremy's lips press against his own. He melted into the kiss right away, running his hands through Jeremy's hair. He didn't know where else to put them.

Jeremy let out a soft moan, starting to pull down his own pants, hating the feeling of his cock straining against his jeans. It was uncomfortable as hell.

Michael felt Jeremy pulling down his pants. He took a deep breath in and out through his nose, still kissing Jeremy. This was happening, this was really happening. They were gonna fuck. Michael was so nervous. What if he messed up? What if he didn't moan at the right times? What if he didn't participate enough? What if he didn't touch Jeremy right? All these thoughts were racing through his head.

Michael didn't realize he was spacing out until he heard Jeremy's voice.

"Hello, earth to Michael!" Jeremy called out, waiting until Michael was focused again before speaking again. "Are you okay? You were spacing out. I was trying to ask if I was gonna do this from behind or in front and you just stared intensely at my stomach as if it was the most amazing thing you've ever seen."

"Oh uh.... Yeah, I'm fine.... Just thinking...." Michael turned his head away, not wanting to let Jeremy know that he was seriously reconsidering doing this.

"Michael, are you okay? You're kinda shaking.... A lot...." Jeremy put a hand on Michael's cheek, slowly moving his thumb back and forth to calm Michael down a little bit.

"I'm just.... Nervous.... I don't wanna mess this up for you. I mean, we always joked about how I would be a top if we ever did this and I just wanna make sure you feel good. It doesn't matter if I'm nervous or uncomfortable, I just-" Michael was cut off from rambling any further by Jeremy kissing him softly on the lips. It wasn't passionate or anything, it was just gentle and caring and more of a polite way of saying "Michael, I love you but shut up."

Jeremy pulled away after a moment, looking deep into Michael's dark chocolate brown eyes. "Michael, it's okay. How about this time, for our first time, I'll be the dominant one? I want you to be comfortable while doing this. After what happened I.... I wanna make this special for you."

Michael nodded, taking a deep breath in and out. He was still nervous but he was calmer now that he knew that he wasn't going to be topping. But now the worries came up. What if he didn't live up to Jeremy's sexual expectations? In all the porn stuff that Jeremy watched both people were participating. One was always moaning loud. What if he didn't moan that loud? What if he wasn't participating like a bottom should? Michael started spacing out again until he felt Jeremy's hands rest on the waistband of his boxers, the other's fingers curling into the waistband, pulling the boxers off of Michael's waist a little bit.

"Are you okay with this? I won't pull them off yet if you don't want this and just wanna make out for a minute."

Michael hesitated for a moment before speaking again, mentally preparing himself for Jeremy's reaction.

"Can I.... Uh.... Can I suck you off first? Then maybe my mind will be more into doing this? Then at least if it doesn't you'll be taken care of...." Michael averted his eyes, not wanting to look at Jeremy.

"Yeah, I mean, that's only fair. You don't even know if you're gonna be comfortable with doing this." Jeremy ran a hand through Michael's hair, messing with the small curls that Michael had in his hair. Michael never appreciated the small curls but Jeremy thought they were adorable.

"Wait, really? I thought you'd be really against the idea of me giving you a blowjob instead of you fucking me." Michael was actually genuinely surprised that Jeremy agreed. He had expected a hard no.

"Like I said, I want you to be comfortable with this too and if that means you give me a blowjob in order for you to try to get comfortable then that's fine. As long as you're okay with what's happening then anything is fine with me."

Michael nodded, looking at Jeremy's body.

"Should I uh.... Should I get on my knees or something? Or are you gonna stand in front of me?" Michael was obviously very nervous. He was about to give the hottest guy he knew a blowjob and he didn't regret it one bit.

"How about I sit on the couch and you can get on your knees and suck me off? I don't want to go weak in the knees mid-way through and end up falling over."

Michael held back a laugh. The thought of Jeremy falling over just because Michael's mouth was working wonders made him wanna burst out laughing.

"Agreed. So um.... Do you wanna get off my lap?"

"I don't want to but I will." Jeremy quickly kissed Michael's cheek before getting off of his lap and plopping down on the seat next to Michael.

Michael slowly rose up from his seat before turning to Jeremy and getting down on his knees, positioning himself right in front of Jeremy.

"Can I um.... Can I pull your boxers down?" Michael asked nervously, already moving his hands up to the waistband of Jeremy's boxers.

Jeremy nodded, seeing how nervous Michael was. He didn't wanna ruin his line of concentration by talking so he just stayed quiet.

Michael nodded back and started pulling Jeremy's boxers down. He looked up at Jeremy. "Uh.... Babe.... Could you lift your hips up a little bit? It's kinda hard to pull your boxers down while you're still sitting in them."

Jeremy nodded again, about to lift his hips up before feeling Michael press a hand against his stomach, shoving his hips back down into the couch. Jeremy tilted his head in confusion.

"Jeremy, I need you to talk. I'm too nervous for you to be silent. I know you're trying not to be a distraction but it's making me even more nervous that you're so quiet."

Jeremy was about to nod again but he quickly spoke up. "I will, sorry. I just didn't want you to be distracted by my voice." Jeremy ran a hand through Michael's hair, reassuring Michael that there was no reason to be nervous.

"Thank you. Now uh.... Lift your hips up again? Please?"

Jeremy obediently lifted his hips up, watching Michael struggle to pull his skin-tight boxers down. When Michael finally got Jeremy's boxers off and saw Jeremy's massive erection he looked a little surprised. This was really what a dick looked like up close?

'Focus Michael, you have a really hot guy in front of you and his boner is waiting for your mouth.' Michael thought, looking up at Jeremy.

"I uh.... I don't know how to start." Michael said, still looking at Jeremy.

"Well, I've seen people start by using their tongue and licking it first. Maybe try tha-" Jeremy was cut off by Michael licking slowly from the base of his dick all the way to the tip, still looking at Jeremy with his soft brown eyes. Jeremy let out a moan as Michael did this, biting his lip. He wanted to shove Michael's head down but he held back, not wanting to freak Michael out too badly.

After Michael finished licking Jeremy's dick, being the tease he was, he finally wrapped his lips around Jeremy's cock, moving his head down slowly. He could tell that Jeremy was getting impatient so he moved a little quicker. He already started moving his head, wrapping his hand around the base of Jeremy's dick so he could touch everywhere, even if his mouth couldn't reach the base. He wasn't ready to try and deep throat Jeremy's cock. He was a little taken back when he felt Jeremy's hips thrust forward a little bit. He didn't mind, he was just glad that Jeremy was enjoying this. And Michael could feel himself enjoying this as well.

Michael felt his forbidden section start to burn. Not burn exactly but he felt it something down there that he could only describe as a burning sensation. He hated to admit it but he needed to be touched there. Just touched nothing else. But he didn't wanna touch it himself. He hated putting his fingers down there. He tried once and started crying. Michael pulled his mouth and hand away from Jeremy's dick, receiving a distressed sigh from Jeremy.

"S-sorry to stop but uh.... There's a burning sensation in my forbidden area and I really need release.... Can we uh.... Can you finally fuck me from behind and maybe touch me? I don't wanna do it myself.... I hate feeling myself down there."

Jeremy could see Michael trailing off while speaking. He was nervous to be asking this from Jeremy since it was both of their first times and needless to say Michael was choosing one the most painful entrances for his first time.

"Are you sure? You look a little nervous and a little hesitant to ask for this."

"Well.... I am. I'm hesitant to ask for this but the only other way would be even weirder than this. 

"Michael, nothing could be weirder than the time you got so high that you tried to suck on my belly button because you wanted a baby and thought that your saliva would be good enough to get me pregnant even though I'm a guy. What do you want to do?"

"Well.... I kinda wanna.... I wanna grind on your thigh and maybe give you a hand job at the same time.... But that's so weird to ask for something like that." Michael looked away, his cheeks burning and his face turning red from embarrassment.

Jeremy looked down at Michael leaning down and taking one of Michael's hands in his own, pulling him up.

"We can do that if you really want to. I mean, we both are still getting pleasure from it so I see no reason not to."

Jeremy moved the now stunned and confused Michael to where Michael was sitting on Jeremy's thigh, legs spread apart. Michael could already feel his clit pressed against Jeremy's thigh even though he still had his boxers on. It already felt amazing.

"Do you wanna take your boxers off quickly or just keep them o-" Jeremy began speaking until he was cut off by Michael's lips pressing against his own. In just a few more seconds of kissing Jeremy felt Michael begin to grind against his thigh, letting out both loud and soft moans. Jeremy felt Michael's hand wrap around his cock again, moving his hand fast, making Jeremy moan loudly as they kept kissing.

As Michael kept going he heard something. It was his phone ringing. Island In The Sun by Weezer filled the room. His phone was on the small table next to the couch, still within Michael's reach.

He was so tempted not to answer the phone and just keep going but his thought process was interrupted by Jeremy speaking.

"Answer it. Keep grinding and moving your hand, but answer the phone."

Michael whimpered but did as he was told, grabbing his phone. It was Ashley.

"H-hello? Mom?" Michael was trying to keep his voice from cracking while talking to his mother.

"Hey, Michael, I just wanted to know what you wanted for dinner tonight. Rachel and I are going out to dinner tonight and won't be home until late. Can you make something for yourselves or should I order you guys pizza and a soda?"

Michael felt Jeremy begin to kiss his neck, sucking softly on it. Michael could already feel himself getting close, not helping the fact that one of his moms were on the phone. And Jeremy's god damned mouth on his neck did no justice in helping him focus.

"Uh.... Pizza sounds great m-mom. Y-you know what to get, right?"

"Michael, are you okay? You sound like you're about to start crying. You don't need to worry, Brigit isn't at the house anymore. She isn't coming back."

Michael blocked that sentence out. He didn't need to think of her right now.

"N-no, I'm fine. There's just a really em.... Emo-emotional!-" Michael's voice raised in pitch, now feeling Jeremy's hands inside of his thighs. He was going to get payback on Jeremy so badly after this.

"Part in this movie and it's really upsetting. But I gotta go, mom, I'll talk to you when you get home. I love you, bye."

Michael didn't even let Ashley say bye before he hung up, moving his free hand up to Jeremy's hair and pulling roughly on it. Jeremy let out a pained groan, moving his hands away from Michael's thighs.

"Y-you're so getting it later." Michael studdered out, glaring at Jeremy.

"Oh please, you loved it. You- Ah!" Jeremy let out a loud moan as he felt Michael's hand speed up as well as Michael speed up his grinding. They were both on the edge of cumming, just a little bit more.

"J-Jeremy, I'm so close. Order me to cum, please, I need the release!" Michael yelled out, his cheeks burning.

"Cum for me Michael, don't hold back anymore." Jeremy said in a kind but demanding tone.

Those words sent Michael over the edge, feeling himself cum. It felt so fucking good, better than he thought it would. He felt something sticky cover his hand. He looked down at his hand. Jeremy's cum covered his hand and Michael couldn't be more.... Disgusted.

"Jeremy, full offense but uh.... You cumming on my hand is gross. Maybe a li-"

"Michael, you just came on my thigh. I don't know about you but I think we're even now."

Michael moved his hand away from Jeremy's dick, wiping his hand on his boyfriend's shirt. "No, but now we're even."

"Michael, that's disgusting! Stop being gross and go wash your hand and let me wash my shirt."

Michael smirked, shaking his head.

"No, this is your payback for embarrassing me on the phone. You have to sleep in that shirt. The pizza is gonna be Heere in about twenty minutes. Let's finish the movie, the pizza should be here by then."

Jeremy cocked his head to the side, narrowing his eyes.

"Michael, can I ask you a serious question?"

Michael nodded, smiling softly. "Yeah, you can ask me anything."

"Did you just make a fucking pun about my name?"

Michael started laughing, nodding. "Yes, I did. You deserve it so much you butt." Michael got off of Jeremy's thigh, plopping down next to him and cuddling up next to him. He looked over at Jeremy, watching him pull his boxers back on.

"Michael, just to let you know, I love you a lot even though sometimes you're really gross and make fun of my last name" Jeremy said, running a hand through Michael's still greasy hair.

Michael let out a small laugh, leaning up and kissing Jeremy's cheek.

"I love you to Jeremy. Now let's keep watching the movie, it's getting good."

Michael focused back on the movie, watching it intensely. He had a big smile on his face. Jeremy loved that smile, knowing exactly what that smile was. Michael was fantasizing about the day he would get into his correct body. The day he would be happy about himself, about his body. The day Michael would actually be Michael.

**Jeremy was so excited for that day.**

**Author's Note:**

> " mostly gonna be fluff and smut (cause I can't do angst, I love my babies too much) "
> 
> Lol, bet you wish that was me with this series.
> 
> Also, I have lots of happy and sad plans for this series. Just to make you all happy (especially Luckyheart), Jeremy is gonna help Michael get top surgery soon. Okay, that's it for spoilers for now. B y e.
> 
> Edit: I ASKED A TRANS MAN FOR HELP WHEN WRITING THIS, I DID MY RESEARCH, I PROMISE. I DIDN'T WING THIS BUT ONE PERSON CAN ONLY DO SO MUCH TO HELP THEIR GIRLFRIEND OUT (I asked my boyfriend for help since he's trans but he's not experienced.) BUT TRUST ME, I DID ASK FOR HELP, I SWEAR.


End file.
